


My Secret

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [10]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From today, change my priorities around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/gifts).



> Spoilers for all of season 1. Many thanks to purplefringe for beta magic.

**My Secret**  
**music:** Anna Ternheim  
**download:** [21MB zipped .mov file](http://such-heights.com/Elementary%20-%20My%20Secret%20-%20such%20heights.avi.zip) | [subtitle .srt](http://such-heights.com/Elementary%20-%20My%20Secret%20-%20such%20heights.srt)

[watch on youtube with subtitles option](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYOjR4ZwVnk)

**password: watson**

[Elementary - My Secret - such heights](http://vimeo.com/76250769) from [such heights](http://vimeo.com/user1803358) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**lyrics:**

Today must have been one of the strangest days  
Some would say that you won't find love that way  
The best days are not planned by common sense, by lack of time  
You just happen to be where everything feels fine

It's a new secret I have found

From today, change my priorities around  
I'm no longer in command and people say  
I'm off solid ground and you're to blame  
They don't understand, people never do  
It's confusing, I don't expect them to

I'ts a new secret I have found


End file.
